This is the Start of Something New
by alloftheabove2013
Summary: Sequel to "Forever that's a With failed relationships, and more drama and mystery, this story will not After Nina defeated Set, a greater foe With more demonic trouble and even more relationship trouble, how will she make it past college? How will she make it at all?-On Hiatus until further notice-
1. Chapter 1

**I am back and better then ever! I decided to make this a new story instead of combining it with "Forever that's a promise".I hope you like this chapter. I worked really hard on it! Onto chapter 1 of "This is the Start of Something New"**

* * *

Chapter 1: Marriages don't always last

Nina's POV:

_-Flashback-_

_"Eddie, you can't just leave! We have a child together, we're supposed to be together!" I yell at him through the pouring rain as he put his suitcase in the taxi. _

_"Nina, I'm sorry, I just can't, this is too much for me. I'm still a kid, I have so much ahead of me. I accepted a scholarship to the University of Southern California. I'm sorry... just...sorry. Goodbye little man" he says as he kisses Eddie Jr for the last time. "I'm sorry" he says to me as he closes the taxi door and drives off, leaving me and his son in the rain and in tears._

_-End Flashback-_

That was almost four months ago, 1 month after our graduation, and 1 month into our marriage.

I woke up that day to hear footsteps going across the floor, and the door opening and closing. He was just going to leave without telling me.

Today was the day that I go back to England to start college, and the day that I depart from my son. He was going to stay with Eddie's mom in America because the college doesn't allow babies in the dorm, and I don't have enough money to rent an apartment.

"Goodbye, Nina, I'm so sorry for all that's happened" Ms. Miller apologizes.

I give her a quick hug goodbye and head over to my one year old son.

"Mama?" he asks. "Baby, don't worry, I'm just going to be gone for a little bit, I'll be back I promise. I Love you." I confess to him with tears in my eyes.

After I say goodbye, I head into the cab that takes me to the airport. In a little over two hours, I was headed back to where the mystery began, England.

-7 Hours later-

After a very long flight, I finally arrived in England. Once I step out of the plane and collect my bags, I am then greeted by my sister, Mara. She then runs up to me, and engulfs me in a hug.

"Nina! How are you, it's been too long!" She exclaims.

"Hey, Mara, I'm doing good and you?" I ask.

"I'm doing good, Nina. So where's Eddie?" She asks. I didn't have the heart to tell anyone about him leaving me. The only person I told was Amber.

"Umm, I'll tell you later, but for now why don't we head off to my dorm" I explained. She then nodded suspiciously and helped me with my luggage.

Half an hour later, we finally arrived at Cambridge University, one of the best schools in England.

I arrived at the admission desk and got assigned my dorm. I looked down at my assigned room number, room 1007. Mara then took my sheet and looked it over.

"Nina, I'm in room 1009! We are right next to each other!" She exclaims.

"Cool! I wonder who my roommate will be?" I reply. She shrugs and we head up to our dorms.

"All right, Neens, I'm going to set up my stuff. I'll see you later, okay?" She says and I then nod.

She leaves and I open the door to see the person who I will be spending the rest of the term with.

I open it to see someone digging in their suitcase looking for something. "Uh, hi, I'm your roommate and you are?" I ask. The person turns around to reveal their face. It's a guy!

"Uhhh, why are you a guy?" He then looks at me. "Excuse me?" He asks with a slight laugh. "Well, I could start by saying that I was born with a-" he starts, but I then cut him off before he could say what I know he was going to say.

"No, I mean why are you in my room?" I explain. "Well, love, didn't you know that this is a co-ed dormitory. All of the rooms either have one boy and one girl, two girls, or two boys, and it just so happens that you got to room with the most awesome guy around" he exclaims with a huge smile on his face which makes me scoff.

"As if, just remember to stay on your side." He then puts his hands up in defense.

"Woah! A little testy aren't we? I don't think I caught you're name."

"Nina, Nina Mill- uh Martin" I reply trying to cover up that I almost used my married name.

"Well, Nina Martin, it's a pleasure to meet you. My names Jason, Jason Ryder, and don't worry I will keep to my side. Wouldn't want to upset princess now would I?" He says with a smirk on his face as he then exits the room to God knows where.

He leaves me with a smile on my face, and I continue to unpack.

The dorm was pretty nice. It had a bathroom which is always a good start, and a decent television. I have never shared a room with a boy before, I hope he doesn't start something.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the barging in of Mara. "Nina, guess who's here!" She exclaims as she moves aside, revealing a smiling Fabian. "He's my roommate!" She yells as he moves in to hug me.

"Fabian, it's been too long! How are you and Amber doing? What room number is she in?" I ask. He then looks down and I can tell he doesn't want to tell me.

"S-she's not here, she took that Fashion scholarship in New York. She dumped me." He explains with tears threatening to come out.

I pull him into a hug until Mara asks me a question. "So, Nina, you never did tell me. Where is Eddie?" She asks.

Now it was my turn for tears. "Four months ago, Eddie left me and his son." I explain, but I guess not well enough as Mara continues. "Did he go with his mom somewhere? When is he coming back?"

I then look down while I say this next part, "No, Mara, he LEFT me, as in he abandoned me and his son."

Her eyes then widen "Oh, Nina, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Are you okay? Have you talked to him since?" She asks.

"No, and I don't want to, Mara, he left us. As far as I'm concerned, that means he severed all bonds with both of us." I exclaim as she pulls me into another bone-crushing hug along with Fabian.

We were interrupted by the arrival of the worst timed roommate ever, Jason.

"Oh, did I miss something?" He asks. Fabian and Mara then introduce themselves, and then head back to their dorm to unpack.

"Well, they seemed...interesting." Jason stated with his British accent. "Really, I doubt that you have better friends" I say to him with venom in my face.

"Wow, you're really in a mood today aren't you. I bet you dated that nerdy looking guy, didn't you?" He asks.

"In fact, yes, we were in a very serious relationship before, not that that's any of your business." I reply in snarky tone.

He then puts his hands on his heart as if it was broken. "Oh man, and I thought that I was going to be the first man to be with you." He says with fake pain. I then walk out the door, but not before saying a quick insult. "Well, from where I'm standing I don't see a man."

I then walk out of the room to walk around campus. I look around to see hundreds of kids who didn't have to worry about drama, and about being the Chosen One. All they had to do was get good grades.

I continued my walk until I was stopped by a familiar yelling. "Alfie! Hurry up and don't drop my stuff, doofus!" The voice exclaims. I turn around to see two familiar faces.

"Alfie! Patricia!" I yell. Patricia then looks in my direction. "Nina!" She exclaims as she runs over to me, leaving poor Alfie crushed carrying her bags. "A little help would be nice!" He yells as Patricia. "Oh stop being a crybaby!" She exclaims as she picks up the bags with ease.

"Nina!" Alfie yells as he runs up and hugs me. "Hey guys! What are you doing here! I didn't know that you applied here!" I say with happiness as we begin walking to the Admission's desk. "We wanted it to be a surprise since everyone thought that we always got bad grades, we decided to work hard and apply to one of the best schools in England which so happens to be the one that everyone applied to." She explains.

"Where's Willow and Kt?" I ask, but then look next to me as I see more familiar faces. Joy, Jerome, Willow, and Kt were walking toward us. "Hey guys!" Joy exclaims as she runs up to Patricia and tackles her down to the ground. "Alfie!" Willow calls as she runs up to Alfie and kisses him. Jerome and Kt then hug me and they then get assigned a room.

"What dorms are you guys in?" I ask. "I'm in room 1008" Patricia says. "No way! I'm in room 1007. We're right across from each other!" I exclaim. "Me and Kt are in room 1010" Joy says as she and Kt jump up and down.

"Let me guess, you have dorm 1011" I ask Jerome and Willow. They then nods and I lead them to their dorms.

Everyone was happy with their rooms, well, except for Patricia. She opened the door and immediately her face dropped. "You have to be fucking kidding me" she states as she looks at her roommate. He was a nerd. He had hundreds of pimples, and had braces. He was laying down playing video games.

"Well then, Trixie, have fun with...that" Jerome says as he points to the roommate. "No, please, let's switch!" Patricia begs as we back out of the room and Jerome shuts the door. You could hear Patricia deadly voice yelling at us. "Jerome! You will pay for that!" She yells.

Jerome then snickers. "I hacked into the school's system and switched roommates with Patricia." He manages to get out between laughs and gasps for air.

After all of them managed to unpack, we decided to go to Mara and Fabian's room to catch up.

"So, Nina, how's married life? Wait, where is Eddie?" Patricia asks."No, Patricia don't." Mara pleads. "No, Mara, it's okay." I state and then look up to everyone who is now looking at me. I clear my throat before beginning. "Well, he left me. One night I woke up and he was out the door. He said that it was too much pressure for him, and he left. He accepted a scholarship to a college in California, and he just...left." I explain. Everyone's eyes then widened.

The room was filled with "I'm sorry's" for the next ten minutes. After I explained, the room went into an awkward silence until Alfie asked, "Where's Amber?". This was going to be a long night.

Fabian then explained and Alfie silently kicked himself because he caused more awkwardness.

After everyone finished catching up, we decided to head back to our respective dorms.

I walked into the room to see Jason in his bed on his laptop.

"What are you doing up? It's late." I ask. "I could ask you the same" He replies.

I roll my eyes before changing my clothes and getting under the covers.

"Oh, I forgot, some guy gave me this to give to you" He says as he throws me an envelope.

I look at the front of the envelope to see that it's from California. I open it, expecting it to be an apology or something from Eddie, but instead it was something I definitely did not expect. I pulled up the papers inside to reveal in Black and White ink, "DIVORCE PAPERS".

* * *

**I'm so sorry my fellow Neddie shippers, but I wanted to try something new. Don't worry there is still a chance for Neddie. If more people review to say that they want Neddie, then I will definitely do it! So don't bash on me yet! Also, Amber and Eddie will come back even if there isn't any Neddie, but I already have how Amber is going to come in, in my mind. I will be updating my Feddie story soon, maybe in a few hours if I finish writing today, or later on today. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Authors Note!

**Hey guys! I need an OC for this story. He/she will be the new villain in this story. He/she will be possessed for most of the story, but will be normal for some parts. You need to answer the following:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Year at college ( Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, or Senior)**

**Behavior:**

**Eye/hair color:**

**How they dress:**

**Crush:**

**Background:**

**Remember he/she will be a villain so don't get attached. **

**Also, the Neddie shippers have spoken! Neddie will be back together, but not until later on in the story. I want Nina to have some resentment towards Eddie, and that makes her do...things. I can still change my mind though, so if enough people don't like Neddie then they will pick another couple, and I will go with it. Also! Please don't leave a very mean review! Please be nice about it. Don't say "Hate It!" or something like that, just...be nice**

**I won't be updating for a few weeks because I'm going on vacation. So I have a lot of time to think. Make an Oc and tell me if you want another couple!**


	3. Chapter 2

**It didn't feel right leaving you guys without a second chapter while I am at vacation. So I made up this quick chapter. It's not the best, but it will have to do for now. Next chapter: 1-3 weeks**

* * *

Chapter 2: First day of classes

Nina's POV:

I stood in shock as I looked at the white papers in front of me. Eddie finally did it...he's done with me.

Jason seemed to notice my expression as he asked, "What's wrong?". Once I didn't answer back, he got off of his bed, and snatched the envelope out of my hand.

"Hey!" I argued, but I was too late. He had already skimmed through the paper. He then looked down to me, dumbfounded. "You're married?" He asks quietly.

I slowly nod my head. Great, first day of school and somebody already thinks that I'm a slut.

I quickly snatch the papers away from him, and send him a death glare. "You can't just snatch people's mail, idiot" I mumble. He then puts his hands up in defense. "I'm tired, but rest assured, tomorrow I will ask you many questions. I'll see you tomorrow for our date." He states with a smirk on his face.

"Uh, yeah, I have something to do tomorrow" I lie as I head out of room. "I didn't even tell you the time!" He yells as I exit the room.

I head outside, phone in hand, intent on the calling Eddie. I dial the number, and after a few rings, a groggy voice answers. "Hello?" Eddie asks in a sleepy tone.

"Eddie, what the hell! Divorce papers, really!" I yell through the phone, ignoring the stares from other students.

"Nina, what are you talking about. I would never send Divorce papers, I'm just trying to work things out." He confesses. "Then who could've sent them?" I ask to myself, but loud enough for him to hear. "I don't know, but Nina, just know that I still love you, and I'm ju-" He starts, but I don't let him finish as I press the end button. I've heard those excuses before.

I head back inside, and into my bedroom. "So, how was Eddison Sweet, born 1995 in London, England?" Jason asked as my eyes then go wide. How the hell did he know that! "I looked at his page on ChumChatter while you were outside talking to him" He explains when he sees my open mouth.

I've had enough of him today, I don't like him, not one bit. I jump into bed, ignoring him, and quickly succumb to the night.

I wake up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock, signaling the first day of classes. I look at my phone and find that I have one message...from Eddie. "I love you" It says. Is he serious? I quickly text him back saying, "Whatever."

I look over to Jason bed to find him still asleep...shirtless. You see, this is why they shouldn't have girls and boys rooming together.

I shake him to wake him up, but he continues to snore. I smirk a little, before smacking him hard in the face.

He then quickly sits up and looks like he is about to have a heart attack. "What the! Nina!" He yells. "What, you don't like it when I smack you?" I ask with puppy dog eyes.

He smirks before saying, "Depends where." He then winks at me.

"Really, dude. It's like 8 in the morning how are you horny?" I ask with a small laughter as I get up and change clothes.

His eyes then widen as he realizes the time. "Shit!" He yells as he gets up to change, but not before tripping on his shoes and falling down.

I laugh and walk out of the room, heading to my first class, but not before meeting Fabian outside.

"Hey, Nina, why don't we walk to class together? Mara is on her way, she's still getting dressed" He pleads. I give in and we begin walking.

Half-way to the classroom, Fabian stops me in my tracks. "N-Nina, can I talk to you a-about s-s-something" He sputters out. I nod and he begins. "Well, since I'm not dating Amber anymore, and since you are not with Eddie anymore. I was wondering if y-you wanted to try again, and be 'Fabina' again?" He asks while looking down at the ground.

"Oh, Fabes, I...I'm not ready to be in a relationship again" I was about to say something else, but he cut me off. "All right it was worth a shot" he said as he started walking away, but I grabbed him by the arm and turned him back around.

"Let me finish next time. I will go on one date with you though. If I like the date then we will go from there." I explain as he puts on a goofy smile. "Deal" He confirms, and we begin walking.

I was stopped a few times by random, and may I say, hot, guys. "Hey, can I get your number?" A random guy asks as he steps in front of me. "Sure, it's, are you ready? Okay it's 9-9-9" I say with a smile as I push him out of the way, earning a laugh from Fabian.

"Wow, you've changed." He states with a laugh.

We finally arrive at our classroom, moments before Mara came bursting through. "Hey, guys!" She exclaims as she sits next to us.

If you are wondering why the rest of Anubis house wasn't here, it was because they all picked different majors. Jerome picked Criminal Justice. Patricia was doing Liberal Arts, Joy was majoring in journalism, to be a better writer. Alfie and Willow were majoring in something to do with business, and Kt was majoring in...what was she majoring in? Eh, who cares. She seemed kind of mean to me when she arrived, I hope it's nothing.

Class ended an hour later. As I was walking to my next class, my phone rings, revealing a text. I looked at the text and it was from Eddie, again. It was the same text as before. I don't know what he is trying to get at, but it's making me mad.

The rest of the day was really boring. What could you expect, it's school! I walked back to my dorm, and was greeted by a naked girl on top of a very naked Jason.

"Jason, what the hell!" I yell as I shielded my eyes from the scene in front of me.

The girl then takes note of my appearance and quickly runs out of the room. "Wait, Kirsten, come back!" Jason yelled at the running girl. "My name is Kayla!" The girl yells from down the hall. Jason looks me and shrugs. "Eh, close enough." He says to himself. "What are you doing here so early?" He asks as he continues to stand naked in front of me. "You do realize that it is like six o'clock, right?"

"I guess it's too late to go to class now." He states. "Can you please cover...that." I say pointing to his groin area. He smirks before putting his clothes on. "You know that you liked it" he says with a wink as he goes to chase down that girl.

From the inside of my room, I could here screaming coming from Patricia's room. "Jerome! Please, I beg of you! Switch roommates with me!" She begs. "Hmm, not a chance!" Jerome exclaims as he runs down the hall with Patricia in pursuit.

I am then reminded of what I was supposed to be doing...finding out who sent the fake Divorce letters.

* * *

**I am trying out Fabina, but I'm still not sure if I want to keep them. Who do you think sent Nina the fake letters? Also, so far, this story is Neddie.**


End file.
